petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Donny Delure
'Donny Delure '''is the most famous Petronas City actor, having starred in a large number of movies for both 'Univerzum Studios' and 'MG Movies'. His most famous work includes ''Viper 12. He is one of the most famous celebrities of Petronas, and has a great amount of fans scattered all over the city. He is a good friend of Patrik Apatomus. The friendship has resulted in Donny privately and secretly killing Ante Butković, an Element Duel fighter. He was also set to star in a biographical movie about Gogos, where he played the iconic role of Martin Gellenvary. Due to Gogos' unwillingness to act, the movie production was cancelled. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Nothing is known of Donny's early life prior to him coming to Petronas. He might have always been a natural talent for acting. In Petronas, he earned a lot of money by starring in a great amount of money, most importantly Viper 12 ''in the second half of 2012. He was also a customer of Mate and used to visit Icerman's sister Branka. ''Patrik the Champion Shortly after filming Viper 12, ''Donny was visited by Patrik Apatomus, his friend who was soon to fight in the next Element Duel World Tournament. Donny was spending time near the 'Univerzum Studios' when he was approached by Patrik and asked to lend him some money. Donny was reluctant, but agreed to give Patrik money after hearing it was supposed to buy Patrik drugs from Mate. He told Patrik to go see ''Viper 12 ''in the cinema. Sometimes later, Donny visited Icerman's sister Branka in the new city neighbourhood. He was afterwards approached by Gypsy Krešimir and told to buy a brick, which he refused. More Gypsies appeared and started chasing Donny, so he rushed to Patrik's house where he hid. He decided to stay in Patrik's house until the night. While alone in the house, Donny took a brick in case the Gypsies find him. The door suddenly opened, and Donny saw an unfamiliar face: he killed the man on the spot with a brick. The man was, however, not a Gypsy, but rather Ante Butković, who wanted to murder Patrik Apatomus for his own personal agenda. Donny immediately left Patrik's place, and Patrik reported Donny to the police, but a higher-ranked police officer, a fan of Donny, refused to do anything. Later, Patrik visited Donny and discussed the fact that Ante wasn't a Gypsy. At night, Donny couldn't sleep, so he visited a Gypsy tent where he met Jasar, who insulted his acting skills. Donny just thought that without Gypsies, 'life could be dream'. ''Gogos Goes Movies A movie about Gogos' life was in production in 'Univerzum Studios', and was supposed to be directed by Marko Lazarić. The movie would focus on Gogos' life, including how he ostensibly killed Martin Gellenvary. Donny was set to star as Gellenvary. and Gogos himself, respectively.]] Gogos eventually reluctantly arrived to 'Univerzum Studios', where he bumped into Donny. He went to the set thinking of Ante Butković, and had a change of clothes and was given make-up to look like Gellenvary. When he arrived to the set looking like the famous detective, he was applauded by the film crew. When the filming started, Donny knew all the lines, but couldn't work with an amateur like Gogos, so he quit and insulted Gogos. He believed Gogos had no future in the movie industry. Trivia * Donny undoubtedly consumated drugs. * He hated Gypsies. Appearances * Patrik the Champion * Gogos Goes Movies Category:Petronas Characters Category:Actors Category:Celebrities Category:Murderers Category:Movie actors